Dark Side Of The Moon
by theDoctorlies
Summary: For as long as he could remember, his job was to steal priceless works of art as the phantom thief, Dark. When did it change to stealing hearts? Dark x Daisuke! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: DNAngel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-kun. I don't own anything.

Summary: For as long as he could remember, his job was to steal priceless works of art as the phantom thief, Dark. When did it change to stealing hearts? Dark x Daisuke

A/N: My third DNAngel fic. Hopefully it's longer than the others are, yeah? So, Dark/Daisuke is my favorite pairing from the series. It's so adorable! Please, enjoy.

_Muse: YAY! You need to write more of these!!_

* * *

His job was to steal precious works of art, and to help his tamer gain the affections of one sacred maiden. As time went on, feelings changed, and Kousuke found a plate that gave them separate bodies for twelve hours at a time. Dark would take advantage of his newfound freedom, going out at night and seeing everything with his own eyes instead of looking out of Daisuke's. Of course, he was stuck in the redhead's body during the day, watching everything like it was coming through a large television screen. He could see Daisuke laughing with his friends, and trading knowing glances with Satoshi, because both knew what was inside the other. Dark wanted to be on the outside, laughing with Daisuke, and glaring at Satoshi for looking at his tamer funny.

At night, as soon as Daisuke fell asleep, the phantom thief stole off into the night. He spent most of his time on the roof of the house, or sitting near a fountain and watching the stars twinkle above him. He would go over the events of the day in his head, when he was supposed to steal the next artifact, and planned what he would do if and when the Commander caught up with him.

Dark would laugh, then, because there was no way Satoshi would ever catch him. He could try, and get close enough, but he would never succeed. He always got away, and always would.

It was that type of night when Dark finally got tired and went back to the Niwa household. He jumped in through Daisuke's bedroom window-the red head kept it open for him-and closed it behind him because the room felt a little chilled, and his tamer had told him to when he came back home. The shorter boy was fast asleep and snoring softly, wrapped up in his comforter. The Phantom Thief took a seat on the cushioned bench attached to the window, and silently watched his tamer sleep.

He could feeling something bubbling to the surface of his mind; something he'd rather forget as he watched the short red head sleep, oblivious to the violet eyes trained on him. The time on the clock flashed 2:30 a.m. at him in bright red. It branded itself in his retina.

"Dark…" Daisuke murmured, rolling over in his sleep, fingers fisting the comforter in a loose grip. The purple haired teen slowly pulled himself from the bench, and walked the short distance to his tamer's bed. Daisuke was clearly still asleep, which meant the teen was dreaming about him. Dark found himself wanting to be back inside Daisuke's body so he could see what the shorter teen was dreaming about.

Dark made his way back to the attached bench and sat down, looking out the window at the street below. In a few hours, Daisuke would wake and get ready for school. In a routine fashion, Dark would take over the bed and watch his tamer move about the room, grabbing his uniform before disappearing down the hall. Dark would be out by the time the red head came back, wrapped in the comforter that smelled like Daisuke. They wouldn't see each other again until the twelve hours were up at noon.

* * *

Daisuke was heading to class when he felt rushes of adrenaline go up his spine, and he could feel Dark's conscience melting into his. He gave a little smile as he started walking again. He got so used to hearing the older teen's voice in the back of his mind, that it was weird when he didn't get an answer back when he asked a silent question.

'Hey, Daisuke. What were you dreaming about last night?' Dark smirked in the recess of his mind, causing his tamer to blush darkly. For once, he was thankful that Dark hadn't been there to see his dreams. 'Aww, Dai-chan's blushing. Was it about older Harada-san?"

_No, Dark, I'm not telling you!_

'Come on, Daisuke.' Dark wheedled, trying to coax the shorter boy into telling him what he'd been dreaming about. He was only asking because his tamer had muttered out his name during the night, and his curiosity couldn't be stopped unless he knew. 'Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke.' The mantra made the red head blush darker, to the point where his cheeks matched his hair.

_I-I'm not telling you._

'Fine.' The dark winged angel sat back, but his curiosity was only slightly put out. He would find out what his tamer was dreaming about sooner or later. He'd have to think about it at some point in time.

* * *

That night, a few hours after Daisuke had fallen asleep and Dark separated from his body, the Phantom Thief sat watching his tamer sleep, once again. Daisuke never told him what he'd been dreaming about, and his curiosity was thrown on the backburner and completely forgotten. Until now, that is. Watching the red head sleep, Dark finally remembered what had been driving him crazy all day. But being out of his tamer's body wouldn't help him any, so he gave up watching the boy sleep, and silently opened the window. He already had one leg out, and was about to stick the other out when a soft voice made him stop.

"Dark? You're going out again?" The red head asked, propping his head up on his hand. The expression on his face was unreadable in the dark, but the purple haired teen knew by the tone of Daisuke's voice that the red head was slightly disappointed. Before Dark had a chance to answer, Daisuke was already talking again. "Be careful out there, Dark. Make sure you close the window when you come back."

"…Yeah." The Phantom Thief ducked underneath the windowsill, and pulled his other leg out behind him. He could feel Daisuke's eyes watching him from the bunk bed.

* * *

When morning came, Daisuke woke to find Dark fast asleep on the window bench, his arms crossed over his chest, his head lolling against the window. The red head tilted his head to the side; not wanting to destroy the adorable picture Dark made sleeping there. There was no way he'd want to pass this moment up.

Violet eyes pried themselves open, and swung over to the red head staring down at him with a half smile on his face. Dark shook himself awake, and swung his legs over the side of the bench.

"Dark?" Daisuke said in a soft tone, shifting his weight nervously. He chewed on his bottom lip, twisted his hands in front of him, and turned his head to the side. "Dark, you stole something of mine."

"I…what?" The purple haired teen looked at his tamer like he'd heard him wrong.

"You stole something of mine." Daisuke's voice was trembling a little, as he reached out a hand to grab Dark's wrist, tugging the taller boy up from the bench. "I don't really mind, though. You can have it."

Before Dark could ask what it was that he had stolen, he found his lips taken over by Daisuke's, bent at the knees so he could reach. Dark suddenly knew what he had stolen.

And his tamer didn't want it back.

Dark grinned; he could live with that.

_Owari_

* * *

_A/N: _That is the end. If you like it, review! It makes the world go 'round. XD

_Muse: All Flames go to me because I eat them!! And YAY for cuteness!!_


End file.
